


My Gift to You

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday. Keith forgets it. But they're not really even friends anymore, so it's okay. [Shiro/Keith, Shiro's bday fic + end of S4 fic before S5 drops. Hurt/no comfort, because they can't all be happy birthday fics]





	My Gift to You

Title: My Gift to You  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I'm having a shitty birthday tomorrow, so Shiro gets to have one too :,)

\--

Keith stops by the Castle, sometimes. Usually to supply intel. He’ll nod to Shiro, maybe Allura, and then all his attention is focused on Kolivan once more.

Shiro knows that Galra culture is different than Humans. He understands that. That’s why he didn’t (openly) protest Keith joining the Blade of Mamora in the first place. But he still remembers the hint of pride in Kolivan’s tone when he said the trials were to the death. And he sees how peaceful Keith is when he stands next to Kolivan, or how intensely focused he is when it comes to tracking down Lotor.

Despite their actions, they’ve given Keith the purpose Shiro could not, no matter how much he wanted to.

He failed Keith.

And that’s why instead of trying to talk to him, he just nods back before Keith goes.

\--

Keith stops by. Shiro comes very close to asking him what’s wrong judging from the look on his face, but Keith says something about a new lead on Lotor, and Shiro knows to keep his mouth shut.

So they work together but also alone, silently. Keith’s murmuring something about converting a date to Earth time, and then groans.

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

“I,” and Keith looks away. “It’s March 1, Shiro.”

Why does that…oh. He’s been so busy, he’d forgotten.

What he hasn’t forgotten were that night at the Garrison, when he miserable but refusing to admit it because it was his first birthday away from home, but Keith had somehow snuck a cupcake on campus. Then they stayed up all night watching bad movies.

But they weren’t those starry-eyed cadets anymore. Keith is a grown man, with a life outside of Shiro now. And he is finally flourishing as a result.

“Shiro, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Keith.” He holds up his right hand. “It’s okay. I don’t need anything.”

“But… but it’s your birthday.”

“And I’m old enough that it’s just any other day.” He smiles. “Don’t worry about me.”

Keith gives him a long look, but leaves without protest.

Shiro opens his mouth to call after him, because he doesn’t need anything, but he wants…he wants so badly…

But no. That’s selfish. That’s not what Keith needs. Keith doesn’t need some clingy baby who’s upset because his former friend outgrew him. He needs an ally with a purpose.

And Shiro will fulfill that purpose.


End file.
